Roads
by Elfaki
Summary: The voice of loss is sighing through the rain. And as I turn around, nothing is to be found. Suddenly I find I’m standing still, staring at the ground. Waiting for your sound. read to find out. songfic. narutoX....


Just a spar of the moment. This is a songfic with the song "Roads" by Roadrunner united. And odd pairing, but It felt right. I like how it turned out. It leaves a lot of things open and that is for you to figure them out and to use your imagination. Well then read and review.

This is for Alarose, Anbu-Racoon, Grumpywinter, Kisa 167, Lady Avarice, Moodiful819, Oo.cherry-chan.oO, Sasuke-luvs-naruto, ShipperTrish, Tricia1224, Uzimaki Hannah and Yumidakitty55 who added me on their favorite authors list. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the song, the band, Joey among other things.

**Roads**

_The voice of loss is sighing through the rain_. His voice, filled with loss. He looks in the distance, where they sit together, in love. The man wants to play though but his disguise is easily broken by her. She leans closer to him and they stand still in time, a moment just for the two. But he watches with envy at them, and he is not alone.

Another figure is watching them from afar as well. Same thoughts and emotions are running through her head. But she still watches and hope is slowly fading to black, as her eyes turn colder and darker.

_And as I turn around, nothing is to be found_. He though he wasn't alone; but he was fooled again. Where she must have stood is nothing but air. He feels closer to her, not because he loves her, but because he understands her and her pain. The same kind of pain that is welling in his own chest as well.

_For hours now upon this endless road_. It is still raining and he is walking through the empty streets. No one is stupid enough to go out in the rain but him, and maybe her. The skies are crying his unshed tears and he can only walk with a head free of thoughts. As he shivers from the cold and numbness begins to spread within him, he forms a melancholy smile. He allows it to appear because no one is looking, not even her.

_Is it taking me, where I long to be?_ He questions as he notices the path he had unconsciously chosen. It is leading through the gates and for some reason he wants to pass through them. Some people say to face your problems, but for the moment he ponders with escape. The most appealing and temping thought he had ever made.

And he gives in and leaves. He is only human after all. He loves the freedom the roads provided him. He abandons dreams and hopes for new ones. The only thing that is still a reminder of this place is his friend who goes through the same. But his mind is too preoccupied and exited that he forgets her soon enough.

_Alone._ He wonders for a while. Days and nights and new experiences come and go. He misses nothing, as he travels on the roads alone. But sometimes his mind goes back to a girl with fair hair and the most beautiful light blue eyes that he has left behind. Such horrid thoughts come to his head when worry takes over his heart, but he easily dismisses it as something unimportant.

_A soaring hope is reeling in my head._ He wants to go back. He eventually got tired of the roads. He is older, wiser, and different. Perhaps she will be there and maybe the strong feeling that makes him want to return is more than friendship and maybe he will find happiness with her.

_I can't remember this_. He walks through the gates but everything is different. A new face on the mountains, a face he does not recognize, not his own. He walks through the town and everything is changed. He hasn't seen a familiar face yet. And he feels somewhat depressed and a little happy as well. If he is lucky he will see her and not them.

As people walk by him he searches for a face but it is never there. He thought he saw her more than once but he was wrong, and more disappointment came. His feet are leading him to a road he trod one too many times. And then he stands before the memorial stone.

_B__ut it must be what I've missed_. He gazes at the names he knows so well, and he wonders when everything happened, when everything changed. Some are of his dear friends, one is the name of a past lover and some names are of people he once new or met. But there are names that aren't there. Their names and hers. And he feels so happy for the first time in years.

_Suddenly I find I'm standing still, staring at the ground_. Out of respect, regret and sadness he gazes the emerald grass and for the first time in years he wishes he haven't left. But it is too late now, what was done is done, and now he can only accept things and go on. Life has made him stronger and harder and he takes loss easier now. But still a few lonely tears escape but he doesn't care. It is raining again.

_Waiting for your sound_. And he waits alone for what could have been hours since it's already dark, longing to hear her voice again, longing to see her face for one last time. He ponders on how no one is surprised that he came back, but he dismisses the fact for the waiting for her is much more important.

_Again._ And he feels it. A presence not too far behind. He does not know who it is. But with every ounce of his souls, he wishes, hopes it is her. He refuses to turn around yet. Because it might not be the girl he loved and he will be filled with disappointment. But if it is her, will she want him back or will she held bitterness towards him for leaving her behind. The few age lines around his eyes are even more visible now as every emotion he has locked up inside for so long is coming to the surface.

"Naruto." A voice whispers through the rain and the softest of sounds reaches his ears.

As he says her name he feels ten years younger and he finally turns around.


End file.
